No Family Reunions
by The-Peace-Prize-Warrior
Summary: Why Riff Raff and Magenta can't go to family reunions. Minor MagentaxRiff, and most likely OOC-ness. Includes OC daughter.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note(s): Just MagentaxRiff Raff drivel I thought of a few days ago, and have finally got enough ideas to write it! Takes place some-odd years after the movie back on Transsexual, and their daughter's an OC, for the record. Most likely OOC. I don't own 'The Rocky Horror Picture Show', but I do kind of own the daughter.

* * *

It was a cool, rainy night on the appropriately-called "moon-drenched shores" of the planet Transsexual. Very few of the aliens were out wandering the streets; Riff Raff and Magenta were not in those few.

The two were sitting in Riff Raff's dimly-lit room on his bed, staring out the window at the downpour. Magenta's head was resting on her brother's shoulder, her crimson curls hanging loosely from her head like they did during their time on Earth. One of her sibling's arms was wrapped around her shoulders, pulling her close to him. The blonde man would look away from the rain every once and a while and gaze softly at his sister, one of the two Transsexuals most precious to him.

A young girl shuffled into the room. The golden curls with natural red streaks on one half of her head bounced slightly with the movement. The other half of her hair consisted of a short, boy-like cut, adding to her androgynous appearance. "Mom? Dad?"

The siblings looked at her. "What is it, Hermaphrodite?" Riff Raff asked.

Their daughter walked to the edge of the bed. "I heard Grandmother talking about having an earthling tradition called a 'family reunion'. Can we go?"

The sets of eyes belonging to her parents widened, and Magenta looked up at her brother uncertainly. They knew full well what a family reunion was, and none of their relatives, mother, father, or otherwise, knew that they were incestuous lovers. Neither was ready to tell them, either.

The siblings turned their attention back to Hermaphrodite. "Sorry, but no."

She pouted a bit. "Why not?"

They looked back at each other, smiled, and glanced back at their daughter. "We'll tell you when you're older." Magenta said. Next to her, Riff Raff was still smirking.

* * *

By the way, the daughter's name is pronounced Her-ma-fro-die-tea, like in Steve Lynch's Comedy Central thing. (Look it up; Steve Lynch, HermAphrodite)

And I know this is probably getting old, but no flames please.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note(s): On urging by NationNFanatic I'm going to continue this, most likely ending it at three chapters. Return of the OC daughter! And again, I own not 'The Rocky Horror Picture Show', but I do somewhat own Hermaphrodite. And her friend, Iliyal.

* * *

By the next day, the rain had subsided, and many more Transsexuals were outdoors. In those numbers were Hermaphrodite, sitting next to one of Transsexual's many ponds, and her friend Iliyal, skipping rocks along the pond's surface.

"…So, for no reason, I can't go." Hermaphrodite whined, finished telling Iliyal about the previous night's events. She drew her knees up to her chest and rested her head on them.

Iliyal sent a stone soaring across the smooth water surface, silently counting the number of ripples it created. "There may be another way…"

Her friend raised her head. "What do you mean?"

The violet-haired Transsexual turned to look at her, smirking slightly. "They don't have to know."

Hermaphrodite blinked a couple times, then smiled mischievously. "I like where this is going."

--

A few days later, on the night of the family reunion, Hermaphrodite snuck out of her house, undetected by her sleeping parents, and moved through the shadows to the gathering's location. She opened the doors to many people she didn't know, and very, _very_ few she did. At that moment she was wishing Iliyal could've gone with her, but it was a family event; it would've been awkward.

"Hermaphrodite!" A familiar voice reached her ears through the crowd. A middle-aged brunette Transsexual pushed her way through the crowd and whisked the young alien off the floor and into her arms in a hug.

She smiled. "Nice to see you too, Grandmother."

Her grandmother set her back down on the floor. "Are your parents here?"

Hermaphrodites green-brown eyes widened a bit. "Um, no…. They told me to come without them… They're very busy tonight."

Grandmother sighed. "Too bad… I haven't seen your father since the day you were born." She led her granddaughter to two chairs and sat down. "So, how's Columbia?"

"Columbia…?"

"I'm sorry. Your mother, I mean."

Hermaphrodite cocked her head slightly. "Dad mentioned having a friend named Columbia, but she's dead. Mom's name is Magenta."

A brown-haired Earth girl paused the scene and walked forward. "Allow me to interrupt this fic to explain something. While Grandmother was at the hospital on the day Hermaphrodite was born, she never saw the mother, under doctor's orders, hence didn't know it was Magenta. To cover up his incestual relationship, Riff told his mother that his wife was Columbia. In short, Grandmother didn't know – until now, that is – that her children were in a romantic relationship. Now back to the reunion." Hitting a small red button on a remote, Earth-Girl backed into the crowd and the scene continued as if it had never been paused.

Grandmother's eyes went wide. "Please tell me you're kidding…"

Her granddaughter shook her head. "Nope, it's the truth."

Hearing that, her grandmother went speechless, her mouth open, but no sound coming from it. Then, the middle-aged Transsexual slumped in her chair, having fainted.

* * *

-throwing Fic-Remote-Control in air and catching it- Crappiness! WOOT! One more chapter to go. And again, no flames please.


End file.
